1. Field of the Invention
The present application generally relates to systems and methods for ablating tissue. More specifically, the present application relates to the treatment of fibrillation or other arrhythmias of the heart by using ultrasound energy, and even more specifically, the present application relates to ablation systems and methods used to treat atrial fibrillation that provide information related to position of the ablation device relative to the tissue, as well as providing information about depth of the lesion and motion of the energy source relative to the tissue.
The condition of atrial fibrillation (AF) is characterized by the abnormal (usually very rapid) beating of the left atrium of the heart which is out of synch with the normal synchronous movement (‘normal sinus rhythm’) of the heart muscle. In normal sinus rhythm, the electrical impulses originate in the sino-atrial node (‘SA node’) which resides in the right atrium. The abnormal beating of the atrial heart muscle is known as ‘fibrillation’ and is caused by electrical impulses originating instead at points other than the SA node, for example, in the pulmonary veins (PV).
There are pharmacological treatments for this condition with varying degree of success. In addition, there are surgical interventions aimed at removing the aberrant electrical pathways from PV to the left atrium (‘LA’) such as the ‘Cox-Maze III Procedure’. This procedure has been shown to be 99% effective but requires special surgical skills and is time consuming. Thus, there has been considerable effort to copy the Cox-Maze procedure using a less invasive percutaneous catheter-based approach. Less invasive treatments have been developed which involve use of some form of energy to ablate (or kill) the tissue surrounding the aberrant focal point where the abnormal signals originate in PV. The most common methodology is the use of radio-frequency (‘RF’) electrical energy to heat the muscle tissue and thereby ablate it. The aberrant electrical impulses are then prevented from traveling from PV to the atrium (achieving the ‘conduction block’) and thus avoiding the fibrillation of the atrial muscle. Other energy sources, such as microwave, laser, and ultrasound have been utilized to achieve the conduction block. In addition, techniques such as cryoablation, administration of ethanol, and the like have also been used.
More recent approaches for the treatment of AF involve the use of ultrasound energy. The target tissue of the region surrounding the pulmonary vein is heated with ultrasound energy emitted by one or more ultrasound transducers.
When delivering energy to tissue, in particular when ablating tissue with ultrasound to treat atrial-fibrillation, a substantially transmural lesion (burning all the way through the tissue) must be made to form a proper conduction block. Achieving a substantially transmural lesion though has many challenges. For example, the physician must insure proper alignment of the energy-delivering device relative to the target tissue. If the energy source is too far away from the tissue, the energy reaching the tissue will be insufficient to create a substantially transmural lesion. If the energy source is too close, the energy may damage the tissue or cause the energy source to overheat. Thus, there is a need for systems and methods that can account for the position of an energy delivery device during ablation of tissue. Moreover, successful ablation is dependent on proper positioning of the ablation device. Because the target tissue can move during ablation (e.g. when ablating tissue in a beating heart), it can also be difficult to create a lesion having the desired depth in the tissue. Additionally the motion of the tissue can result in damage of the tissue, insufficient ablation of the tissue, or damage to the device. Thus there is also a need for improved systems and methods that can accommodate tissue motion during ablation and that can provide information about the depth of the lesion. It would also be desirable to provide an ablation system that is easy to use, easy to manufacture and that is lower in cost than current commercial systems. At least some of these objectives will be met by the disclosure provided herein.
2. Description of the Background Art
Patents related to the treatment of atrial fibrillation include, but are not limited to the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,997,925; 6,996,908; 6,966,908; 6,964,660; 6,955,173; 6,954,977; 6,953,460; 6,949,097; 6,929,639; 6,872,205; 6,814,733; 6,780,183; 6,666,858; 6,652,515; 6,635,054; 6,605,084; 6,547,788; 6,514,249; 6,502,576; 6,416,511; 6,383,151; 6,305,378; 6,254,599; 6,245,064; 6,164,283; 6,161,543; 6,117,101; 6,064,902; 6,052,576; 6,024,740; 6,012,457; 5,405,346; 5,314,466; 5,295,484; 5,246,438; and 4,641,649.
Patent Publications related to the treatment of atrial fibrillation include, but are not limited to International PCT Publication No. WO 99/02096; and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0267453. Scientific publications related to the treatment of atrial fibrillation include, but are not limited to: Haissaguerre, M. et al., Spontaneous Initiation of Atrial Fibrillation by Ectopic Beats Originating in the Pulmonary Veins, New England J Med., Vol. 339:659-666; J. L. Cox et al., The Development of the Maze Procedure for the Treatment of Atrial Fibrillation, Seminars in Thoracic & Cardiovascular Surgery, 2000; 12: 2-14; J. L. Cox et al., Electrophysiologic Basis, Surgical Development, and Clinical Results of the Maze Procedure for Atrial Flutter and Atrial Fibrillation, Advances in Cardiac Surgery, 1995; 6: 1-67; J. L. Cox et al., Modification of the Maze Procedure for Atrial Flutter and Atrial Fibrillation. II, Surgical Technique of the Maze III Procedure, Journal of Thoracic & Cardiovascular Surgery, 1995; 110:485-95; J. L. Cox, N. Ad, T. Palazzo, et al. Current Status of the Maze Procedure for the Treatment of Atrial Fibrillation, Seminars in Thoracic & Cardiovascular Surgery, 2000; 12: 15-19; M. Levinson, Endocardial Microwave Ablation: A New Surgical Approach for Atrial Fibrillation; The Heart Surgery Forum, 2006; Maessen et al., Beating Heart Surgical Treatment of Atrial Fibrillation with Microwave Ablation, Ann Thorac Surg 74: 1160-8, 2002; A. M. Gillinov, E. H. Blackstone and P. M. McCarthy, Atrial Fibrillation: Current Surgical Options and their Assessment, Annals of Thoracic Surgery 2002; 74:2210-7; Sueda T., Nagata H., Orihashi K., et al., Efficacy of a Simple Left Atrial Procedure for Chronic Atrial Fibrillation in Mitral Valve Operations, Ann Thorac Surg 1997; 63:1070-1075; Sueda T., Nagata H., Shikata H., et al.; Simple Left Atrial Procedure for Chronic Atrial Fibrillation Associated with Mitral Valve Disease, Ann Thorac Surg 1996; 62:1796-1800; Nathan H., Eliakim M., The Junction Between the Left Atrium and the Pulmonary Veins, An Anatomic Study of Human Hearts, Circulation 1966; 34:412-422; Cox J. L., Schuessler R. B., Boineau J. P., The Development of the Maze Procedure for the Treatment of Atrial Fibrillation, Semin Thorac Cardiovasc Surg 2000; 12:2-14; and Gentry et al., Integrated Catheter for 3-D Intracardiac Echocardiography and Ultrasound Ablation, IEEE Transactions on Ultrasonics, Ferroelectrics, and Frequency Control, Vol. 51, No. 7, pp 799-807.